


Love is in the Air

by ANGELSandAIR



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Love, Love Letters, Newspapers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGELSandAIR/pseuds/ANGELSandAIR
Summary: It is a bit late for Valentine stories, let’s assume the whole year is a season of V. Day!Various means of communication giving insight to the life of the couple and leading to their special day.
Relationships: Franky Doyle & Bridget Westfall, Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 37
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter One




	2. Chapter Two

Good Morning, baby! It is so kind of you to leave a cold-minty scent on my lips and let me sleep another half an hour before my departure to work, this is one of my most loved Your scents on me…

While on your way to work, you are listening to me…

By the way, I apologize for intervening in your morning musical routine, though, today is a special day, baby! I want to thank Universe for you! That was an amazing gift in the most unexpected place.

I somehow managed to fall in love with you, thinking at first, you are the total opposite of me, interestingly, later on, discovering we share so many similarities.

People say in relations only one side chooses, and I should disagree on this as I know for sure that we both chose each other mentally and heartily. I am proud to declare that we both eagerly give love and share raw feelings and emotions. I am so happy, that you are, Franky, so strong, charming, and honest girl With Me!

  
Do you know that I feel you? On some intuitive level... When you send me a text, for instance, even if it is a smiley I can always say what’s on your mind. On your side, I see the same, as if you sometimes read in my eyes or gasps what I don’t want to or afraid of telling.

I _love_ this level of connection with you, baby!

Franky, I must confess: I hid your lucky undies to wear them today as you are having this important hearing in the court… yeah, yeah, I am a thieving minx… but you do remember, last time I wore them you got the job and another time, actually, when the charges were dropped, so I wish you luck today, baby.

I believe we drove safely to your office... you parked the car... so you can open a glove compartment now

… 

I am sure you knew it would be a ring, but you love them so much and this one will be a commemoration of my love to you, faith in you, and hope for the better in every your endeavor, baby! 

I love you, Franky! Your Gidge!


	3. Chapter Three

**Gidge ****** ** **  
  
Hi, Gidge! Sorry to leave you a voicemail but I was urgently called to the court and you had a session - I didn't want to disturb you but …  
  
Well…  
  
To cut this long story short…  
  
I have a very important meeting in the evening, at 7 pm, but I won’t be home up until 10 pm, so…  
  
Would you be so kind…  
  
Would you mind…  
  
I understand we have to do it together, but you see, the court…  
  
Well, I need you….  
  
**Agh!!! **  
  
Gidge!!!  
  
Can I ask you to go to my study and open a desk drawer, there is a slip of paper and address on it. Then, will you please open a bookcase on the left and take a box with you.  
  
We discussed this. I wanted us to go there together. It’s impossible to reschedule. I am sorry. You’ll understand he’s ours, he has golden hair, just like yours, and unreal blue eyes, just like yours, his name is Barry!  
  
I love you!  
  
P.S. The bed and the feed and shampoo, and the rest - everything is bought!  
  
**Giiiiidge **, I am sorry you have to take him alone.  
  
I love you, baby!  
  
Surpriiiise!! **************  
  
**  
**  
********  
  
**Bridget? **Are you both home? It's 8-30 and I haven’t got even a message from you? Are you upset because of all this? Please, do write me at least! Seems we are wrapping up… see you soon!**** ** **  
  
**  
**  
********  
  
Gidge, what’s wrong? Have you changed the key locks already? My stuff in bags, divorce? I can’t even reach your mobile, are you safe? I am nervous… I ordered dinner…Mexican…you love it. I hope everything is fine!   
  
**  
**  
********  
  
**************************

**  
**  
******  
**  


***  
I am hoooome…….  
  
No way, I am jealous now! Hey, move a bit, you two, little cuddle-bears.   
I just want to hold you! 

  
…

  
Mmm … you smell like milk, Gidge!


	4. Chapter Four

**Franky** , 

Baby, didn’t want to wake you up. No worry, I took Barry with me, he is a  
  
bit drowsy after DHPP, just want to be sure he’s fine after the shot and  
  
since no one could stay home today …  
  
I’ll feel all the great things about maternity. ;-)  


Baby, we didn’t have time to talk about it yesterday, but it’s important.  
  
Could you, please, arrange needed documents for Barry to legitimately travel  
  
with us on board the plane and not in the hold.  
  
There should be something like a ‘moral support pet’ act or anything. He isn’t  
  
big yet, he could safely travel with us, agree?  


Here is a wet paw imprint on the letter from our sonny and  
  
don’t know why, but Barry brought a piece of his feed,  
  
think he cares about you, and just in case you are awake and hungry you know  
  
what to do hahaha!!!  


Love you, baby!

P.S. Franky, make sure you are free this Saturday night,  
  
I booked a table at the _Heartbreaker_ , there will be an English rock band _James_ concert  
  
and I want us to spend the night out, dance and have fun, ok?  


Kiss you!  


Your Gidge! 

And baby, where is my white lace bra, the one that’s your favorite,  
  
I can’t find it anywhere, I wanted to wear it, it goes well with that white  
  
silk blouse …   
  
and it’s not funny at all, you can’t hide my clothes. 

We should talk about this in the evening, I want to understand the reason.

Still love you! Cold Brew according to your recipe (hope you like it). 

Morning!.

**B.**


	5. Chapter Five

From: Franky Doyle [FrankyDoyleLegalRelief@gmail.com]

Subject: No Fucking Way

To: Bridget Westfall [BridgetWestfallForensicPsychologist@gmail.com]

Gidge!

You'll never believe whose file I'm holding in my hands....

For fuck's sake, it's HERS.

It's so fucking ideal, I don't know how was she able to pass psych tests again… I wonder was Katch or Joan passing them (teeth) ... this is outstanding. Was she fucking her shrink at the hospital, she's a fucking psycho.

Hey, Gidge, do you reckon we can put her down this time...? 

XOXOXO 

_______________________ 

Sincerely yours,  
Franky Doyle 

* * *

From: Bridget Westfall [BridgetWestfallForensicPsychologist@gmail.com]

Subject: Re: No Fucking Way

To: Franky Doyle [FrankyDoyleLegalRelief@gmail.com]

Franky she's playing you, again.

Could you not take her case?

Isn't that a lucky coincidence that out of all law-firms in Melbourne she chose the one run by you? 

Just... transfer it

Close it

Seal it

and transfer it

Pity, you can't burn it

Don't you mind picking me up after work? Bowling ?

XOXOXO 

_______________________ 

Yours truly,  
Bridget Westfall 


	6. Chapter Six

* * *

_Baby, didn’t mean to touch your stuff. Was taking a bag from the wardrobe upper shelf and THIS fell down. Sorry! (it is so lovely!)_

_You can put it up in your study, why hide ?_

_But, baby, **four kids**????? Are sure???? We’ve got Barry! Can we at least agree on two?! **Let's talk….**_

_P.S. Why haven’t I seen you wearing that silk green dress? You’d look alluring in it!_

_Could have an AACTA some night (smile naughtily), you know ;-) , what do you reckon ?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys ! This is my first attempt at writing, thank you for the comments and critical remarks.


End file.
